


The 5 Times Theo Raeken Saved His Pack And The One Time They Had To Save Him

by AkelaKela



Series: Theo Raeken [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Gen, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Scott McCall, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Liam is a Good Friend, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Scott is a Good Alpha, Teen Wolf Whump, Theo Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken Whump, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkelaKela/pseuds/AkelaKela
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	1. Go.

"Come on! Let's go!" Liam's voice was frantic, his eyes wildly scanning the forest as he beckoned to Theo and Malia. These woods were unfamiliar, the looming trees and overhead casting twisted shadows over the small group of teenagers staggering through them. The hunters weren't far behind. The sound of their hammering heartbeats and the smell of gunpowder and oil made Theo's head swim.

Malia's eyes burned blue. She was in her element, picking her way through the foliage soundlessly. Liam's breath came in quick pants and the sweat beading his brow gave off the sharp tang of anxiety. Theo pressed his lips together in a thin line, his ears searching for the hunters. They closing in fast, he realized with a sinking heart. They had tracked a group of coyotes to a small town in the midwest and had spent hours wandering around the woods searching for them when they'd been ambushed.

Scott had told them to wait. That backup was coming. That they didn't know who they were up against yet. But Theo had been stupid enough to give in to Liam when he insisted on stumbling into the woods to look for the weres anyway. They'd jumped the gun, too worried about the hunters reaching the target before they did.

They broke through the tree line with a collective gasp. The track in front of them wound away into the woods. The tarmac had been worn smooth with age. Theo tested the air cautiously. Tension rolled off Liam in waves. His jaw as tight, an undercurrent of fear swirling below the tough exterior. Malia, despite the body she still wore, barely looked human. Her stance was hunched and defensive and her flaming blue eyes were fixed on their only escape.

"Malia wait!" He was too late. She hit the ground with a groan, thrown back by the thick line of mountain ash bordering the far side of the road. Theo didn't have time to question the concern that twisted his chest. He was across the road before he knew what was happening, too distracted to notice the truck. It barreled down the road, the deafening sound of its horn hitting Theo before it did. Three thousand pounds of unforgiving metal slammed into him, tossing him up into the air. The world wheeled before his eyes, the sky melting into a jumbled colourwheel that made his stomach turn. His shoulder glanced off the roof of the truck with an audible crack and he somersaulted clumsily up into air and crashed to the ground. He rolled over and over on the gravel. Dirt mixed with the blood filling his mouth.

The night sky came into focus slowly, swirling above him. Theo blinked, tried to take a breath and immediately regretted it. The pain of broken ribs, though in no way unfamiliar hit him like a tonne of bricks. His lungs were tight and his chest burned so fiercely that he could barely draw a breath.

"Leave her alone." Liam was lisping just slightly, his teeth jutting out past his lips in a snarl. Theo turned his head slowly, the tiny movement evoking a stabbing pain behind his eyes. Liam. Stupid, rash, self-sacrificing hot-head Liam had stepped in front of Malia, his body rigid. He stared down five hunters, not batting at the crossbow aimed directly between his eyes. Theo would have expected nothing less from him.

The sound of the bolt being fired was cut short by Liam's roar. Theo stared, squinting away the darkness collecting in his periphery. Liam snapped the arrow in half with a clench of his fist. He stabbed the hunter with it, driving the arrow deep into his chest just under his clavicle. Blood spilled out, black and oily in the moonlight. It soaked into the man's jacket like water. Blood was always thinner than you expected. Malia leapt out from behind Liam, landing neatly on a man's shoulders. She growled, the sound low and savage in her throat. Her legs tightened around the human's neck and he toppled to the ground.

Tears sprang to Theo's eyes as he rolled over, forcing his body to bear his weight. The road was gritty and rough beneath his spread palms. His left leg had to be broken. The pain stabbing through his knee was so searing that it wrung tears from his eyes. He raised his head to the sky, praying to whatever was up there for a brief second before gritted his teeth and moved again. The pain was worse than anything he'd felt in a long time. His broken bones scraped along his insides. Torn muscles were ripped apart and a ragged sob tore itself free from Theo's throat as he felt his ligaments snap. His body slowly, painfully rearranged itself. The shift was the most painful he'd ever endured and took a moment to collect himself when he finally stood on four legs, his paws tingling.

The mountain ash dissipated with a puff of smoke when he broke the line, scattering glittering dust across the tarmac. Theo turned to face the hunters.

Liam was caught between two of them. One evaded a wide sweep of his claws and Liam roared in pain when a knife was plunged between his ribs. It had been driven deep into his waist, blood dripping out around the hilt. Blood flecked his parted lips when he raised a hand to pull the dagger out. The look on his face was one of pure, primal fury when he slid the blade out. It dropped from between his slimy fingers and clattered to the ground with a dull clang. He was so focused on the hunter in front of him that he'd forgotten the first thing Theo had taught him.

A huntress had taken aim at the back of Liam's head, the snub-nosed revolver steady in her hands. The image flashed through his mind before he could stop it. The short, sharp crack of the gunshot. Liam toppling forward bonelessly, his body sprawling on the road. Liam's head a bloody mess, a jagged exit wound in his forehead. The blood gumming his eyelashes together. His vacant, still-open eyes. Scott stumbling to his knees, his hands smearing the blood staining his beta's face. The shattered bond between them, hanging in the darkness like a mangled limb.

Theo lunged, blocking out the pain holding him in its vice-like grip. He bit down, bone crunching between his jaws. Her blood was warm and wet on his tongue. The gun clattered to the ground and the woman screamed, tugging at the arm Theo had clenched in his teeth. She punched him, the impact making his teeth sing when her fist connected with his head but he held on tight. A kick hit him squarely in the ribs and he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head from side to side. The blood sprayed, soaking his chest.

Malia was next. Her body twisted, kicking out and hitting her target in the face. He hit the ground hard and she turned, her eyes meeting Theo's.

Theo let his lips pull back over his teeth. He jerked his head, nodding to Liam and then to the mountain ash. _Go_.

Malia followed his gaze, face softening for a moment in understanding. She grabbed Liam, dragging him away by the arm. Liam turned to Theo. The chimera didn't meet his eyes. He wouldn't go. Not if it was up to him. Theo was banking on Malia to be the one with some cow sense. His hind leg buckled and he gritted his teeth as he turned to face the hunters. There were only three left standing. His roar wasn't as steady as it usually was. A bullet hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He hadn't even noticed the hunter's finger tightening on the trigger. Theo's paws twitched, warm blood soaking through his fur. He was cold. He gasped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Only wet, raspy coughs came. He couldn't breathe. The blood on his tongue spluttered out, flecking his lips.

"No! What about Theo?" Liam was digging his heels in. Theo could hear Malia cursing under her breath, now literally dragging Liam away.

Liam's eyes met Theo's. Theo hoped the smirk that twisted his lips was sufficiently arrogant before a fresh wave of pain exploded across the back of his skull and everything went black.


	2. Scott

The water that hit Theo in the face was freezing and he was jolted awake. He suppressed a wince. The pain was still fresh. He wasn't healing like he should be. Theo looked down. He had shifted back into his human form and now hung naked from a damp cement wall. His left leg hung awkwardly from the knee down, swinging limply from side to side. It was crooked, like the limb of a doll that had been wrenched too far by some overzealous child. 

"Looks like we finally caught one of you." The huntress looked murderous, her face still twisted in pain. Theo stared pointedly at the bandaged arm hanging in a sling from her shoulder and smirked at the damage he'd done. Her lips pulled back over her teeth in a grimace. The heels of her boots splashed through the musty pools of water collecting on the floor. The dank air was cold, raising goose flesh on his arms legs. 

Hatred, pain and fear swirled around her, thick and suffocating when she cupped Theo's chin her left hand, her fingertips digging into his skin. She was pretty; light brown hair spilling in glossy waves over her shoulders. Her watery blue eyes were murderous.

"You're going to regret that." Theo's smile only widened.

_You're welcome to try and make me. _His eyes said back.

Her fist slammed into his jaw, slamming his head sideways into the wall. His skin split, dripping blood into his right eye. Theo spat on the ground. His teeth were pink and blood-slimed when he smiled.

  
_The air was thick with the smell of blood and sweat, the sounds of gunfire gaining on the pair of werewolves. Scott had shifted, relinquishing control over his power. The skin of face was twisted, the beast within him peeking through his eyes. Theo threw a glance behind them. The hunters were hot on their heels. Their heartbeats thundered in his ears, too loud and too many to count. He could smell the wolfsbane in the ammunition. His breaths came hard and fast, jagged between his teeth. His legs couldn't seem to move fast enough, feet slipping on the wet cement of the carpark. The true alpha grabbed him, wrenching him forward by the back of his shirt._

_"Come on Theo." A well-aimed bullet whizzed by Theo's ear, just barely winging him. He raised a hand to the side of his head, the blood warm on his fingers before the wound closed. The pair stumbled down the ramp and into the basement of the carpark, casting about for Scott's bike. Scott straddled it, his clawed fingers fumbling with the keys. _

_The hunter was on them before Theo could think, raising the shotgun to fire. There was no time to think. So Theo didn't. He lunged, throwing himself between Scott and the hunter. The buckshot hit him in the chest and he staggered back, his claws retracting slowly. He looked down at himself, unable to stave off the shock that always followed. The blood was bright red against his skin. It was always thinner than he imagined, so bright it looked fake. His shirt-the shirt he had borrowed from Scott- was ruined. _

_"Theo!" Scott didn't waste much more time reacting. He roared, the sound shaking the foundations of the building. Theo barely heard it. "What the hell were you thinking?" Scott sounded a lot like his mom when tossed him unceremoniously onto the motorcycle and gunned the engine. Theo would have made a wisecrack along the lines of 'mother hen' if his vision wasn't so fuzzy._

_"I'm a chimera. Wolfsbane doesn't affect me, remember?" He gritted out. Nausea rose fast in his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut. It didn't help much. Scott turned to steal a glance at him. Theo would have caught sight of the exasperated look on his face if he had been looking. The wind rushing by was cold on his face and neck and Theo's head drooped, resting on the shoulder of Scott's jacket. God, how much denim could one man possibly own?_

_Scott sped down the roads, skidding around tighter turns than he'd ever taken. It was some minutes before he slowed, relieved to have finally lost his tail._

_"You alright there? I think we lost them." It was a moment before Theo replied, taking a deep breath to collect himself. _

_"I'm good Mccall." He didn't open his eyes. The wind whipped past, chilling him. Theo stifled a shiver and shifted a little closer to Scott. The world seemed to be spinning, even though he couldn't see it and he clung to Scott. Every sound seemed to come from far away, as though his head had been dunked underwater. Theo took a shallow breath, gritting his teeth against the nauseating pain that stabbed through his chest and stomach. _

_Scott swore when Theo slipped just minutes later, fighting for control of the bike as it fishtailed and toppled, coming to a stop on its side with a screech. Theo was out cold, the front of his grey T shirt drenched in blood. Scott swore again and dragged him to the side of the road. The shirt ripped easily, exposing the bloody mess that was his chest. Theo was healing, but slowly. Too slowly. Scott gripped his arm, drawing the pain. The chimera didn't so much as stir. Blood dripped out of the corners of his mouth. His face was grey beneath the cold sweat breaking out across his skin. _

_"Dammit Theo." Wincing, Scott ripped the remains of the shirt from Theo's body. Wadding up a sleeve, he wiped gingerly at the wounds. He could count at least five bullet holes before more blood welled up. Scott swore again, folding what had been the back of the shirt and placing it over Theo's chest. Bracing himself, he placed both hands on top of the makeshift pad and pressed, wincing again when Theo stirred, whining in pain. "Sorry, sorry. Theo? Theo wake up!" Scott smacked Theo's cheek, smearing blood across his cheek. Theo's eyes shifted behind their closed lids and he let out another groan. Mentally apologising, Scott raised his hand and slapped Theo across the face._

_Theo jerked awake with a choked shout, his body seizing up before the pain hit and he collapsed back onto the ground with a groan, his hands clutching at his chest. _

_"Easy, man. You got yourself shot."_

_"No, you got me shot." Theo corrected, his eyes squeezed shut._

_"Sorry." Scott conceded slid and arm under him, grunting as he lifted the younger boy to his feet. _


End file.
